Harry Potter Next Generation Headcanons
by Disneylover4eva
Summary: Some short drabbles of the 2nd generation Weasley-Potter gang. Includes Hogwarts adventures, Scorrose ship, and heartwarming family moments.
1. House Sortings

Upon arrival most of the kids had their preferred house set in stone in their mind, and for the most part that came true. Parents sent each of them off from platform nine and three quarters with hopes of a bright Gryffindor future, or Slytherin in Malfoy's case, and every year there would be one that doesn't fit that norm.

Teddy Lupin was the first to attend Hogwarts, as he was the eldest. Even though he isn't a blood relative of Harry, the both Harry and Ginny have always considered him their own son. Just like his mother Nymphadora Tonks, Teddy was placed into Hufflepuff, which wasn't too much of a surprise; however, secretly Teddy had some hope that maybe he could be a Gryffindor just like his most aspiring role model, his godfather.

Victoire Weasley daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley was the first of the second generation Weasleys and caused many whispers and side comments from the other students when she stepped up to the sorting hat to be placed after Headmaster McGonagall called her name. Shortly after some serious contemplation the hat proudly declared Victoire was officially a Gryffindor. She immediately owled her parent's notifying them of her excitement of being placed into the house she wanted. And of course Bill and Fleur beamed proudly upon finding out the great news. Thus the Weasley Gryffindor streak began...

Following this Gryffindor trend came Bill and Fleur's other two children Dominique and Louis Weasley. Even with the age gap of two years between them this sorting became no surprise to their fellow peers. All that the news that was sent home did was have the odds even more in their favor for the friendly family bet on which kids get into which house, which most of the adults had a favorable bet on Gryffindor.

Next came Molly Weasley daughter of Percy and Audrey, and she was the one that so called 'threw off the norm as she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Being the first Weasley in Ravenclaw was hard to overcome at first, since she was separated from the rest of her cousins, but in the end she found to love and embrace her differences and thrived in Ravenclaw. Absorbing every drop of knowledge at Hogwarts she could, Molly became the picture perfect role model student and aced every one of her N.E.W.T.S. Her family also embraced this sudden change the sorting trend and made sure to boast about their daughter's excellent marks.

The time came when the first Potter came returned to Hogwarts. This was James Potter's year and he knew that he would surely be in Gryffindor just like his father and mother. To no shock, he got his wish and confidently strut himself to the Gryffindor table following his sorting. Many of the adults lost no money in this bet as they also agreed with James' mentality and confidence of a successful Gryffindor future. The only one who was vaguely concerned was McGonagall due to the fact that she was becoming rapidly outnumbered with Weasleys and now a Potter.

Fred II Weasley son of George and Angelina was also sorted along with James into Gryffindor. These two in the same house only meant trouble, as both boys has a knack for pranks and mischief. They both went into their first year with aspirations of becoming the next Fred and George famous pranksters of their generation, which they will eventually succeed.

The moment Albus Potter confronted the sorting hat was the most anticipated, as he was the one kid that was the most unsure of his housing preference. A hush came over the crowd when the hat began expressing its thought process as they awaited the final news. After another hard and long contemplation, the hat had finally decided on the fate of the youngest Potter son, and that fate was Slytherin. Immediately conversations overcame the students discussing this shocking revelation. Albus, however quickly accepted his fate and found it easy to call Slytherin his home. As soon as the news arrived at the Potter's kitchen table the new obsession was seeing which of the rest of the kids would be a Hufflepuff so that the Weasley-Potter clan could conquer each of the four Hogwarts houses.

Also in the same year as Albus was Rose Weasley daughter of Ron and Hermione. This was the most memorable first year at Hogwarts for Rose also broke the Gryffindor norm and was declared a Ravenclaw. Now even though Rose had hopes to follow in her parents' footsteps and spend her Hogwarts days as a Gryffindor, she was not upset with this final decision. See Rose took after her mother and was obsessed with reading and learning new topics whenever she could. Before venturing off to Hogwarts, she brushed up on Hogwarts history and even borrowed some notes from her cousins' first year, so by all means she was prepared and confident that she was going to become the brightest witch of her generation just as her mother was deemed. Hermione and Ron had secretly known all along that Rose was going to be a Ravenclaw and both shared a soft smile to each other when hearing the big news.

Now we veer off the Weasley-Potter family focus and get a glimpse of young Scorpius Malfoy, son of Draco and Astoria, who was also included in this all start Hogwarts first year class along with Albus and Rose. Bearing the last name of Malfoy caused Scorpius to have a lot of weight on his broad shoulders as he was constantly judged based off his father's past. Draco had told Scorpius before he left that even though the last name Malfoy came with the expectation of being a Slytherin, that it did not matter which house he was placed in. This thought was not a common shared mentality as all other Hogwarts first years counted on him being a Slytherin. To everybody's dismay young Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw with Rose. This decision caused commotion in the great hall, even Scorpius was a little shocked. He accepted the fact though and managed to calmly sit on the Ravenclaw table conveniently across from Miss Weasley.

One year later, it was now time for the younger side of the Weasley next generation to attend Hogwarts. This was Lucy's (daughter of Percy and Audrey) and Roxanne's (daughter of George and Audrey) time to shine. Both these Weasley girls were placed in Gryffindor as expected from the pair and they couldn't have be more excited. Lucy and Roxanne didn't only consider themselves cousins, but they were the best of friends. They will spend the next seven years attached at the hip together in Gryffindor where they always knew they belonged.

Finally comes the last induction of the Weasley-Potter blood line with Hugo (son of Hermione and Ron) and Lily Potter. Hugo has always looked up to his sister Rose, so arriving at Hogwarts he thinks he can manage a spot at the Ravenclaw table; however, just like clockwork he, like many of his other cousins, is placed in Gryffindor as well. A little disappointed with the news, Hugo joins James, Lucy, and Roxanne at his house table. They cheer him up and eventually he realizes that being with the majority of his family is a great perk, and that Rose is just a few corridors away whenever he may need her.

Last but not least is Miss. Lily Potter the final Potter child to join Hogwarts and Harry's only daughter. She never looked forward to September 1st because that meant more of her cousins and eventually siblings would leave her. Not like being the only child in the house was a bad thing as she got most of the attention by her dotting father and loving mother, but she always missed her brothers and how they would always fill the house with laughter and commotion. Finally it was her turn now to leave Harry and Ginny behind and board the Hogwarts express along with Hugo, secretly whom was her favorite cousin. She entered the great hall and even though from hearing the stories her cousins had told her about it, she thought it was even more magnificent than expected. Her name was called to come greet her fate with the sorting hat. Everyone in the hall became silent awaiting where the last Potter would be placed. Soon enough the hat loudly declared that she would be a perfect fit in Hufflepuff. As soon as this decision was made the Hufflepuff table stood up and cheered. She smiled and sat down with them. James and Albus caught her vision from the corner of her eye and they gave her a reassuring smile, letting her know that they were happy for her. Now with this last child, the Weasley-Potter bloodline had span across each of the four houses and every parent couldn't have been more proud of their son or daughter.

And as for the bet, George Weasley turned out to be the winner as he had correctly guessed ten of the children's houses with Ron coming in a close second by predicting eight. George never passes up the opportunity to gloat about his grand winnings, especially around his youngest brother.


	2. Empty Nesters

**A/N Hey guys just a little background on the fic it isn't really a story, but mainly short drabbles of scenarios, character life events, and scenes that I think of. Some chapters may be longer than others as the topics I write about may be shared by multiple characters/families. Basically each chapter is a stand alone and won't follow and any sort of chronological order. I just write whatever pops into my head and I hope you guys enjoy seeing more into the lives of this next generation.**

The first couple that joined the empty nesters club was none other than Bill and Fleur Weasely. They were a little teary eyed once they sent their first child young Victoire off to Hogwarts and once that was finished sending their second one two years later wasn't much of a big deal to them. Yes they were always sad to see one of their kids wave one last goodbye as the train left the station, but they knew that they would have Louis at home to keep them company. However, once it was time for their only son to venture off and join his sisters at school, Bill and Fleur had completely lost it. Life at home was never the same without one of their children bounding down the stairs rushing to the dinner table for a meal, or having read a bedtime story to before being tucked in. Now that the house was absent of their laughter and even the ever so seldom fighting between the kids, Bill and Fleur didn't know what to do with themselves. Work had taken up more of their time, which they were glad for to be occupied with something rather than sit in a silent house. They even developed some new found hobbies to spend their free time with. Bill took up cooking, making his wife try his new culinary masterpieces (at least that's what he called them) every now and then, and Fleur started a passion for gardening. As time went by the only other thing that lifted up their spirits was the month of December, which could only mean one thing...holiday break. Joined by the rest of the Weasleys and the Potter family on platform nine and three quarters they waited for the most anticipated arrival of their children. Just like clockwork Victoire, Dominique, and Louis exited the train and enthusiastically ran into their parents' welcoming embrace. The adult's faces lit up as soon as they saw their children step off the train and once they hugged them, they never wanted to let go. Every year the only thing they looked forward too was when Hogwarts let out for break, as they could be once again reunited with their kids. The only downside to this was the inevitable trip back to platform nine and three quarters to send the students back to school.


	3. Christmas at the Burrow

**A/N Since it's almost Christmas time here I decided to do a chapter dedicated to the most wonderful time of the year. Warning contains a lot of fluff, so buckle up and enjoy!**

When winter break was slowly approaching all that the young Weasley/Potters had on their mind was not visions of sugar plums dancing in their heads, but how much fun they would have at the Burrow. It is a family tradition to spend Christmas day with all their aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins at the Burrow. Even though all the cousins spend more than enough time together at Hogwarts, there was always something special about being together for Christmas, as it was deemed most appropriately the most wonderful time of the year. This was the time they put their arguments on which one of their houses was the best at quidditch (an argument debated most heavily by the Gryffindor kids) or which house had the best chance of winning the house cup aside and became united together as the Weasley team. Nothing was better than entering the Burrow from the bitter cold conditions outside and immediately being surrounded by the luring aroma of grandma Weasley's home cooking. Brothers and sisters halted their bickering, adults forgot about their work lives, and came together to celebrate the joy of the holiday season. Usually the events that unfolded that day were a friendly snowball fight followed by a hot coco warm up session, the most elaborate family feast, gift opening (which was always a favorite to the kids), and then finally dessert which consisted of the famous Weasley variety of pies ranging from apple to pumpkin and all other fruit in between.

The adults most enjoy gathering around the fireplace telling stories and sharing memories of the 'old times' while their children listened most attentively as they attempted to catch any embarrassing information about their parent's past lives. As the night went on, the youngest children Hugo, Lily, and Lucy could be found resting in their parent's laps. Ginny stroked Lily's hair as she fell asleep and Harry tried his best not to move to wake her next to him as he kept a watch on his rather rambunctious sons. James, Albus, Fred, and Louis always seemed to find trouble without seeking it as they ran without any care though the house pretending to be heroes of the wizarding world just like their parents. Rose kept to herself reading a her book that she just had opened as a gift from her uncle George and aunt Angelina as she sat in between her parents on the couch looking up from it upon hearing the sound of some sort of object being knocked down by her male cousins. Ron had his arm around both his daughter and his wife protectively only removing it to pick up another nearby cookie to consume. As for Teddy, he was entranced by Arthur Weasley explaining to him all the new and fascinating muggle objects he had come upon recently. Teddy; however, would only stop maintaining eye contact with Mr. Weasley when Victoire came into his peripheral vision.

Molly Weasley senior stood by the kitchen entrance dish towel in hand after cleaning up dinner looking upon the heartwarming scene unfolding in front of her eyes. Seeing her children happily nestled beside their spouses in the living room and her multiple grandchildren playing and conversing with each other made this time spent together for Christmas even more worthwhile. Even though this family spends most of their time together due to them being extremely close knit, there was something about the snow, food, gifts, and stories that made the family enjoy this time more than any other.

As more and more grandchildren had overcome to sleep after a long and eventful day, it was the parent's cue to start heading home. Percy and Audrey gathered their girls after separating them from playing with their new dolls with their cousins. Percy kissed his mother and thanked her for the wonderful meal and the couple both said their goodbyes as they exited the Burrow. The other parents did the same and made their way out with their tiresome children in tow. The last ones to depart were Arthur and Molly's two youngest children. Hermione and Ginny had scooped up their little ones off the couch as their husbands had collected their coats, gifts, and other belongings. Rose marked her most recent page of her new book with a bookmark and got up to put on her light blue winter coat and boots. Harry had left to round up James and Albus and somehow managed to get them away from the dessert table after finding both of them with brownies in their mouths. He scolded them both for eating sweets at such a late hour, but couldn't resist their faces claiming their highly unlikely innocence. Molly and Arthur hugged everybody goodbye attempting not to wake the sleeping grandchildren in their mother's arms. And just like that another successful famous Weasley Christmas was over. Both grandparents turned around from the front door and took in the scene of the now empty Burrow and couldn't help but imagine what it would be like this time again next year...


	4. Snow Day

**A/N I'm finally on winter break and done with finals! And since I now have some much needed free time I will be able to add chapters more frequently. So in the spirit of winter break here is a chapter centered on the Potter kids and some fun family time spent in the snow. James is about 10 in this making Al 9 and Lily 7.**

Before the days where the kids spent the winter months in Hogwarts, snowfall only meant one thing to the Potters...a snow day. James woke up early on one Saturday morning to be greeted by the sight of the first snowfall of the year. A smile lit up upon his young face as he immediately began to think of all the fun that would occur that day. Running as fast as his feet could take him, James made his way to his younger brother Albus' room. He only slowed down once when passing his parents room as he carefully tiptoed through the hall in attempts to try not to wake them.

Finally arriving to Albus' room, James bounced on his bed demanding that he wake up because it was snowing! Al grumpily got out of bed after thoroughly rubbing his eyes and letting out a big yawn. Lily sleepily found her way in Albus' room too after hearing all the commotion from the room next door. Now that all his siblings were gathered, James pushed them to the window and watched them in awe of the winter wonderland down below. They couldn't wait to go outside, so they all came to an agreement to wake up the parents.

Making their way down the hall yet again however joined by the rest of the younger Potter clan, the three kids quietly turned the knob to the door of Harry and Ginny's room and entered. Hearing the soft snores of their fast asleep parents, as it was still 6 in the morning, they walked over to Harry's side of the bed figuring he'd be the least mad at them for being woken up at this hour on a Saturday. To them Harry was known to be the more fin parent because he would allow them to eat sweets before dinner, stay up past their bed time, and took them out for ice cream whenever they ran errands with him. Harry couldn't help it, he just couldn't ever say no to his kids especially when they gave him the famous Potter puppy pout. The kids pushed their sleeping dad back and forth and whispered for him to wake up. Waking up to the desperate sound of his three children's voices, Harry immediately shot up thinking something was wrong. This sudden act caused Ginny to awaken as well and her mother's intuition caused her to focus all of her attention to the kids.

When asked what was wrong, James being the oldest, spoke up first and shared his experience this morning with the snowfall claiming his need to go out and play in it with his brother and sister. Looking at the clock on their bedside table, Harry reluctantly agreed to head down with the kids and get ready for a fun day in the newfound snow outside. Even though she was still tired, Ginny couldn't help but follow her husband and three excited children downstairs to the kitchen to see where the day would take them. Once downstairs Harry had the kids come to an agreement that they would be fed and appropriately dressed before stepping a foot outside, in which they all agreed to, only if pancakes were to be prepared for breakfast. Ginny took it upon herself to tend to their wish and started whipping up the pancakes in the kitchen while Harry helped gather all their snow pants, coats, scarves, hats, and mittens.

Breakfast was finally served and pancakes were hurriedly scarfed down by all three kids in an attempt to rush everyone outside faster. Ginny eyed James, Albus, and Lily with a skeptic look and told them to slow down before the hurt themselves. Harry laughed at their willing attempt and assured them that they would go out and play soon enough. After finally finishing their meal and getting a jump on their parent's good side by offering to help with the dishes, they rushed to put on all their winter gear. Harry, being the loving father he was, first helped the kids put on their various layers of warm clothes and then assisted his wife slip on her coat and bundle up as well.

As soon as James finished up and had his snow boats on, he ran straight to the front door basically jumping up and down with pure joy as he looked out the window at the still falling snow. The outside practically looked like a snow globe with the on looking pine trees sporting a lovely coating of glistening white powder. Now completely ready face the frigid cold, all five Potters ventured on outside together. Harry and Ginny hand in hand watched their children race ahead of them to get a head start on the snowman that they had been talking about since the beginning of breakfast.

James had assigned roles to each of his siblings having him make the base, Albus make the rest of the body, and Lily scavenge for sticks and rocks to add once its fully formed. Harry went ahead and helped little Albus while Ginny went with her daughter looking for the right sticks to make the perfect arms for the snowman. An hour later and voila Marshmallow, conveniently named by Lily, was finished. The Potter clan stepped back admiring their work. Harry had his hand supportingly on James' shoulder as the young boy basked at his creation. All of the sudden Albus getting rather bored and wanting to move on to the next activity mentioned having a snowball fight.

Thus the ever so competitive snowball war began. James had the ever so great idea to have it be split up girls against boys before grabbing Harry and Albus and making a run for it to start making their ammunition. Ginny scooped up Lilly and headed to the side of the house to fashion up a sturdy snow barrier to protect them against forthcoming snowballs. Quickly realizing the unfairness of the teams and his wife's and daughter's struggle, Harry sneaked his way out of the boy's camp and joined the much in need girl's side. Seeing his now traitor dad throwing snowballs at him with his mom and sister, James and Albus put in even more of an effort and gave it all they got to get back at their dad. The game went on for about twenty five minutes before Harry, Ginny, and Lily admitted defeat.

It was now time for Lily to pick out an activity to do and she happily chose to go sledding down the nearby hill. Harry rustled up their sleds from the garage and managed to pull them all the way up following his doting children. Ginny decided to sit at the end of the hill and watch Harry take turns sledding alongside with all three of their kids. Not every try was that successful, once in a while either Albus or James would fall out of their sled due to them wanting to beat the other down the hill. Even one time Harry managed to lose control and ended up tumbling down and ending up completely covered in snow near Ginny. She laughed at the sight of her clumsy husband as she helped him up and brushed him off only to have him make his way up the hill once more to continue to race his children. In the end it was little Lily who somehow managed to beat the rest of her family down the hill and she was rewarded a ginormous hug from her awaiting mother.

By now Potters young and old were rather tired after a long fun filled day spent outside. They made their way back home trudging through the snow, took off all their now snow covered layers, and sat down together at the dining room table each with a hot coco in hand. Harry looked around at his family as they all warmed up and couldn't help but smile after looking back on what turned out to be the best snow day ever.


	5. Just Muggle Things

It was a lazy Sunday morning and Harry was enjoying some time off from his rather stressful and involving job of being an Auror and decided to take a seat in his favorite armchair by the windowsill with the daily prophet in hand to enjoy some peace and quiet since his wife and children were still fast asleep. He grew tired of reading news headlines and stories that he had already known about from basically being on the case of most of the important wizarding crimes that were occurring, so he decided to take it upon himself to make breakfast for his family. He thought Ginny needed a break from all the care she did for his three rather rambunctious children while he was often away at work.

Just like clockwork when he had finished cooking the pack of bacon and put the sizzling meat to be served on a platter, his eldest son James at age 14 came slowly but surely down the stairs rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Apparently the smell had been so powerful to coax the stubborn teenager out of bed at such an early hour of the morning (8 am to be exact). Also following suit were his other two lovely children Albus and Lily. Each of them sat at the kitchen table patiently waiting for their food to be served. Albus, being the helpful and thoughtful young man he was, got up to set the rest of table and poured each of his siblings a glass of orange juice.

Ginny stood on the top of the stairwell watching the loving family scene unfolding before her eyes down below as her husband prepared a hearty feast for them and observing as her children got along for once as they shared the meal together. She joined her family at the kitchen table thanking Harry for the appreciative gesture of making a lovely breakfast for them. After they had finished and everything was cleaned up, which the children reluctantly agreed to do aside from Al whom was happy to help, Ginny had decided to to run some errands leaving Harry in charge of the kids for most of the day.

After James, Albus, and Lily had returned from brushing their teeth and getting dressed, they joined their father in the sitting room. All of the sudden there was a commotion in the fireplace and the Potters alertly looked over from what they were doing. Emerging from the fireplace was none other than Ron Weasley with his two children Rose and Hugo. They quickly brushed the soot off of them and joined Harry and his family in the living room.

Ron informed Harry that Ginny had agreed to watch over the kids while Hermione and him went out for lunch and had a quiet child-less afternoon. And just like that he hugged both of kids and said a quick goodbye then left the Potter household just as he had arrived by floo. Now instead of looking after and entertaining his own three children he had five. Ginny must have forgotten about informing Harry that the Weasley kids were visiting today before she left.

Rose and Hugo joined Albus, James, and Lily on the sofa facing Harry and began making some small talk about the latest quidditch matches that had occurred between the Chudley Cannons and the Holyhead Harpies. This was a rather touchy subject as Ron had been a fan of the Cannons all his life and forced his children to be a fan as well; however, the potter clan were more fond of the Harpies as Ginny had previously played on the team before James came along. Every holiday you could expect a somewhat intense debate between both families as to which team was better.

Harry's focus on the daily prophet was fading as the heated conversation between his children and niece and nephew droned on, so he decided to change the topic to something he knew would grab their attention.

"You know what? When I was growing up I wasn't lucky like you guys are with your quidditch sets, exploding snap, wizard chess and such to entertain you. Muggle toys were all that I had to my disposal, and I wasn't even allowed to have the nice ones either."

The kids halted their chatter one Harry began to speak as they turned to face him. Once he had finished talking about all the sorts of muggle toys and games he once played with such as toy soldiers, solitaire, and muggle chess, among other things, the kids just looked at him in awe.

Hugo, being the biggest fan of wizard chess ever since his father first taught him how to play, couldn't imagine playing muggle chess as the way his Uncle had explained it. It sounded much less fun than the kind he grew up playing. Lily also didn't like picturing a life without her magical toys in her life such as her favorite pink fairy wings that her dad had bought her for her last birthday.

Albus, James and Rose weren't too surprised at what Harry had shared since they were older and had heard bits and pieces of this conversation before. It didn't stop them from sneering at the priceless faces displayed by their younger siblings though.

As the day progressed Harry spent the afternoon answering all the questions that young Lily and Hugo had about his childhood until they heard another disturbance in the fireplace indicating the soon to be departure of Rose and Hugo. This time emerging from the fireplace were both Ron and Hermione as they both used the floo network to pick up the kids straight after their lunch and day out.

Hugo ran over at the sight of his parents and immediately hugged them exclaiming all the interesting muggle knowledge he had learned from his Uncle Harry. Rose quietly followed behind her little brother after thanking Harry for having them and saying goodbye to her cousins as she walked over to her parents. Rose stood next to her dad and Ron had greeted her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders. The Weasley family made their way back home via floo leaving Harry alone yet again with his three children. Thankfully, moments later Ginny had returned home with take out from the Three Broomsticks for dinner after running some errands in Hogsmeade.

The kids' eyes lit up at the sight of the food being spread out on the table and they thanked their mother for bringing home all of their favorite food. As they ate, Harry looked around the table at his family enjoying a lovely meal while his boys talked about the Hogwarts house cup and as Lily asked Ginny about buying a pygmy puff in the near future, and at that moment he couldn't be happier to raise his children in the wizarding world.


	6. Infirmary

The day had finally come...young first year Lily Potter had been sent to the hospital wing. Her day hadn't gotten off to a good start in the first place when she accidentally slept in making her late to herbology, then she lost her way going to defense against the dark arts and now this unfortunate incident was thrown into the mix.

Lily finally had a break from her stressful day and sat down letting out a breath of relief in her seat when she arrived to potions class. Hugo, whom sat next to Lily, noticed his cousin's off state.

"So having a rough day are you Lils?"

Lily rolled her eyes at this comment and said "You have no idea Hu" as she got her quill and parchment out of her bag.

As class began Lily found herself placing her things back in her bag as the professor announced that instead of taking notes, that day they would be making a replenishing potion. Everything had been going along fine until it was time to add the spider legs to the cauldron. Lily reached out to grab the vial containing what she thought was the spider legs; however to her dismay it was the wrong vial. Adding this unknown ingredient was the tipping point to Lily's bad day as the reaction resulted in a powerful explosion throwing Lily out of her seat crashing into the nearby ingredient shelf.

The incident had the entire class speechless as they looked in awe at what had just unfolded in front of their eyes. The professor, of course, was the most concerned as his students' safety is his number one priority. He bolted across the classroom to tend Miss Potter and after looking at her condition he immediately assigned Hugo to help him bring Lily to the infirmary.

They rushed her through the twist and turns of Hogwarts hall's finally reaching Madam Pomfrey as they busted in the large double doors. Taking one look at Lily, Poppy dropped everything and got a bed prepared for Lily.

Once she was all settled and her wounds were being tended to the best of Madam Pomfrey's ability, McGonagall entered upon hearing the news, as news often does travel fast through Hogwarts' corridors. Following soon after the headmistress was Lily's older brothers, James and Albus Potter both sporting concerned looks on their faces for their little sister.

McGonagall waited a bit with Albus and James, and eventually the rest of the Weasley kids joined them in the infirmary too to support their cousin. Feeling a bit crowded the headmistress retired to her office to catch up on work and also notify Mr. and Mrs. Potter about their daughter's condition.

Lily was in a stable state, thankfully; however, she had not waken up from the slight coma she had acquired from bumping her head after the explosion. Exactly 20 minutes since McGonagall had left, Harry and Ginny had flooed into her office and ran to the infirmary to be there for their daughter.

Not only was Lily the baby of the family, but she was the Potter's only daughter and ever since she had been born she had Harry wrapped around her finger. She will forever be Harry's little girl and right now she was hurt which caused Harry to go into a panic. They both made it to the infirmary in record time taking in the scene before them as they tried to spot out Lily in the familiar crowd of mostly red haired children.

Thinking ahead, Rose pulled up chairs for her aunt and uncle by either side of Lily's bedside in which they took a seat. Ginny reached out for her daughter's hand to hold while Harry removed a stray hair from her face feeling overwhelmed with emotion as he looked upon her limp bruised body. James, seeing his dad being so affected by all of this, placed a hand on his father's shoulder in attempt to assure that everything would be alright soon. Albus followed after his bother's example and gave his mom a supportive hug as they all bonded as a family, each with the same though on their mind: the recovery of Lily Potter.

Soon, day turned to night and all of the cousins had retired back to their dormitories leaving just the four remaining Potters in the infirmary. Ginny, seeing the tiredness in both of her sons' eyes and hearing their many yawns, encouraged them to go to bed and return to join them in the morning as she knew her and Harry would be spending the night by their daughter's side. James and Albus had reluctantly agreed to their mother's wish and headed up to the Gryffindor and Syltherin dorms accordingly for a much needed night's sleep.

That night had been rough for both Harry and Ginny as the infirmary chairs were not the most comfortable, but that did not matter because they only thing that kept them up was keeping an eye out for Lily. At approximately 5 o'clock in the morning Harry noticed a slight shift in Lily's bed, which abruptly made his tired eyes pop open and wake up his sleeping wife.

"Gin...? It's Lils, I think she's waking up!" Harry tried his best to whisper the news to his wife and then turned to shaking her softly till she awoke.

"Harry? What time is...Wait Lily! She's back!" Ginny replied slowly gaining consciousness from her nap as she put all her focus on Lily.

They both stood up becoming more alert to the situation and Ginny got Poppy as Harry encouraged his daughter to pull thru to the best of her ability.

After some tending to by Madam Pomfrey, Lily was fully awake and alert as she happily and somewhat groggily greeted her parents.

"Mom? Daddy?...Is that you?" she tiredly exclaimed as she began to sit up in her bed.

"Yes dear it's us. You've just had a small bump on the head, but you're all alright now Lils...we're here for you. Always." Harry lovingly replied as he helped her get up.

Sitting up in her bed, Lily took in her surroundings and was glad to see her parents by her side. She had questioned how she had got there and what had happened, but Ginny pushed that aside and encouraged her daughter to rest some more as they will have time to talk more in the morning.

Madam Pomfrey checked up again on Lily before she went back to bed and assured the Potters that she was fine and could be released in the morning when they were ready.

"Thank you Poppy, you don't know how much we are truly thankful for all your help. If it wasn't for you, I don't dare imagine what state Lily would be in now." Harry conveyed.

It wasn't that much later till Harry, Ginny, and Lily were awake and ready to leave the hospital wing. Lily graciously thanked Madam Pomfrey for all that she had done, and told her parents that she was all good to head back to her dormitory. Ginny, knowing that Harry would want to spend some quiet time with his little girl, volunteered to spread the good news to the Weasley/Potter clan in the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin dorms while Harry walked Lily back to the Hufflepuff dorm.

It was still early in the morning, so the hallways had been empty on the way back; however Harry could still sense a twinge of uneasiness on his daughter's face.

"Hey Lily what's wrong darling?" He asked stroking her face as she still had her sights set on the floor beneath them.

This thought had been on her mind lately and she came to the conclusion that now was the best time to just get it off her chest and get it over with.

After a long pause in conversation between father and daughter, Lily began to speak...

"Dad, I've been thinking about something ever since I've arrived here actually"

Harry stopped in his tracks after hearing the concern in his daughter's voice and turned to Lily.

"And what is that darling" He replied supportively as he placed his hand on her back.

"I don't know," she sighed, "I just thought that you and mom were a bit dissapointed that I was sorted in Hufflepuff. I knew of the Weasley/Potter tradition of being Gryffindor, but I swear I tried to persuade the hat to sort me there; however I was still placed in Hufflepuff."

Harry shook his head in disbelief of what his youngest just related to him and replied

"Lily, your mother and I never had any expectations of what houses you or your brothers would be sorted into. I mean just look at Albus, he's in Syltherin and we could never be more proud. And was aunt Hermione and uncle Ron upset when Rosie got into Ravenclaw? I'd think it's safe to say we all saw that coming." he let out a small chuckle. "See Lils there will always be some that break the trend, and honestly in my opinion that is what makes you even more special"

After hearing the kind words her father had to say, she looked back up at him and smiled softly, content that she had such a supportive family. She then gave her dad a big hug before leaving as she entered the Hufflepuff common room. Looking back at him one last time, she gave a final wave and turned around facing the dorm letting out a straggling tear realizing that she would not see him again till Christmas holiday.


	7. Surprise

(A/N I know it's been a while since I've updated this fic, but since it's Harry Potter's birthday tomorrow I wanted to write a one-shot to celebrate it. Enjoy!)

37... Not everyday does an man turn 37 years old. Most people dread getting older, age is but a number they say; however it can mean so much more. For Harry Potter getting older meant stepping past his days in the so called 'spotlight' of his youth and finding what his destiny was past you know defeating the dark lord. It turned out that the path that young Harry Potter chose in school actually ended becoming a reality. After the battle of Hogwarts Harry took up on the offer to train as an Auror instead of finishing his last year of school and thus his future was in place.

And just like that, 20 years later he finds himself coming home after a long and stressful day in the office. Since he holds the most dignified position in the ministry as head Auror, late nights at the office, long missions away from his family, and plenty of paperwork to be brought home was a reoccurring thing for Harry. Don't get him wrong, Harry loved his job. He was really good at it and it made him feel like he was making a difference everyday, despite the long hours and the workload; however, the best part of his day was coming to his wife and children.

The moment Harry opened the door he had totally forgotten that today was indeed his birthday as he was too excited to come home to a lovely home cooked meal and to his family after a busy day at the office. As the brass doorknob turned allowing him to enter into his humble home, Harry immediately sensed that something was off. The first thing he noticed that was rather peculiar was that he did not smell the tantalizing aroma that was Ginny's homemade meatloaf that he was promised and looking forward to have for dinner. He used his Auror skills to investigate the scene more thoroughly. He checked the kitchen only to find it empty, then he went upstairs to check his children's bedrooms and ended up at a loss yet again.

After looking around the house and calling out for his family, he headed back downstairs to the kitchen readying his wand to summon his patronous to contact Ginny. He frantically reached into the back pocket of his trousers, but to his dismay and his own clumsiness, the wand fell onto the tile floor. The loud clattering sound alerted Harry out of his rather frantic state of looking for his missing family and caused him to crouch on the floor to pick it up. As he got up he noticed there was a brightly colored note on the fridge being held up by a snitch magnet that was fluttering its wing. Now how had he missed this? He shook his head blaming the long day at work for missing the rather blatant note from his wife.

Pulling the message from the fridge, his eyes skimmed the wrinkled paper thus solving the mystery of the disappearing Potters. The conclusion of the note relayed the information that they had been held up at the Burrow due to James and Fred causing an incident while pranking their cousins causing Lily to break her arm. Now Harry was even more in a panicked state as he had just heard the news that his youngest and his only daughter was injured, so he managed to apparate immediately straight to the Burrow.

A quick moment later he found himself amongst the tall grass that grows a little ways past the welcoming, rickety, familiar estate. Running up to the porch, he reached for the door and burst through not even bothering to knock. Once he entered, his eyesight had to make an adjustment to his surroundings as all the lights were off, which to Harry, was rather disorientating. He took another step further looking around still questioning the atmosphere of the Burrow. All of the sudden the lights flickered on, thanks to Ron's deluminator, and all his family and even some familiar faces from Hogwarts appeared from behind various furniture that occupied the living room.

One moment he was all alone in the darkened room, the next his daughter was running up to him jumping in his arms while the room exploded with the occupants yelling 'Happy Birthday Harry' joyously. He lifted Lily up noticing, despite all of the excitement around him, that she had not looked like she had just broken her arm and planted a kiss on her cheek. Shortly after he was greeted by his wife sporting a large smile and his other sons along with his entire extended family and his godson Teddy. Even Hagrid, McGonagall and a Malfoy (Scorpius that is, tho he kept close to Rose and Albus) had joined in the celebration as well.

Harry was delighted to see his family and friends all together at once as he made his rounds and hugged/thanked them all for wishing him a happy birthday. Once everybody settled in his mother-in-law brought out a huge cake covered in Gryffindor red frosting with yellow lettering spelling out Happy Birthday Harry with firework candles on the top making out the number 37. The party then migrated into the dinning room to enjoy the delicious cake that Molly had prepared. Harry blew out the candles and smiled taking in the heartwarming scene before him. He hadn't even wished for anything when he blew out the candles because he had everything right there and then.

The party continued on as the adults sat in the family room on comfy couches reliving their Hogwarts days while the kids went upstairs to play exploding snap, wizarding chess (which Hugo and Teddy were so thoughtfully lost in a riveting game at the moment) and other miscellaneous games as it was now too dark out to play quidditch outside on the family pitch. Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny as Ron and Hermione sat next to them cuddled together. The surprise party had been a lovely time and turned out to be a great night, despite not getting any of that promised meatloaf. There was; however, one thing on his mind that he couldn't shake off.

"Ginny dear?" Harry asked turning his head slightly in her direction.

She replied, "Yes honey?"

"What was with that note on the fridge? Was Lily ever hurt?" he mentioned with a concerned look gracing his face.

Ginny paused thinking a bit almost forgetting she had ever written that note since she had been busy preparing for the party the entire day.

"Ohhh no Lily is perfectly fine. I just had to make an excuse to get you to the Burrow when you got home from work making it not look suspicious that it was for your birthday" She stated quietly chuckling to herself.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you Harry, but it was the fastest way to get you here that I knew of" she said giving his hand a tight squeeze.

And it was like as if that moment was perfectly timed because right after Ginny had spoken all the adults had focused their attention on the loud bang coming directly above them. Seconds after Rose and Victoire had come bounding downstairs with a injured Lily Potter in tow.

"Bloody Hell" Ron whispered under his breath shaking his head at the scene before him.

Both Ginny and Harry sprung upright and got up tending to their now injured daughter.

"What ever happened here?" Harry said to the three girls.

Rose was the first to speak up.

"I swear those boys are mental!" she huffed.

"Fred and James were up to their antics again and poor little Lily was the first to walk into it" she exclaimed in a rush trying to catch her breath in between words as she was rather caught up in the matter.

Harry lifted Lily up and carried her to the now empty sofa that was recently occupied by Ron and Hermione, but they got up as well to tend their rather flustered daughter. Lily groaned a bit when she was let down onto the couch and even more so when her mother poked and pried at her to see where it hurt. The pain seem to be coming from her arm and Ginny knew exactly what the diagnosis was...Lily had broken her arm.

"Gin are you sure you divination wasn't your one true calling?" George joked before getting a harsh slap in the gut from his wife for that comment.

The Potters and most of the others decided it was time to get going and a trip to St. Mungos was in place for Lily to heal her arm. All the kids were rounded up by their parents and both James and Fred got an earful upon coming downstairs greeting their parents with innocent smiles for their inappropriate behavior.

All in all it was an eventful day for Harry and you know what? He wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
